


100 Days 100 Stories

by Nyako



Category: NU'EST
Genre: OT5, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyako/pseuds/Nyako
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short stories with various Nu'est ships(Not all stories uses the ships in a romantic sense)





	1. Day 1 (BaekMin)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo everyone!
> 
> So I was minding my own business when I stumbled upon this post on tumblr
> 
> http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> And I thought it would be fun to use these as prompts so tadaa~
> 
> I've actually posted these on a different place (Nu'est 1 Amino. Check it out~) but thought I should post them here as well.
> 
> A slight bias towards certain ships might exist but hope you all enjoy anyways ^^

** “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”** 

* * *

Minhyun had stayed at the Pledis building 'til early in the morning, writing up some song lyrics for their upcoming album. He was on his way home when a car stopped right in front of him.

Turns out it was just Dongho and he had decided to kidnap Minhyun again. Minhyun sighed and followed along, knowing how pouty Dongho can get if he didn't.

“So where are we going this time?”

“There's this restaurant in Daejeon that's well known for its kal-guksu.” Dongho flashes him a toothy grin before focusing back on the road.  
  
Minhyun hummed in response, turning on the radio. The rest of the way there is filled with casual chit-chats and playful duets whenever the radio plays a song they both know.

✿

“Looks like the restaurant is still closed,” Minhyun points out when they arrived. “They'll open in another three hours but we can't afford to stay that long.”

“Damn not again. I was really looking forward to it too.” Dongho whines, mumbling here and there and all Minhyun could do was laugh at how adorable his friend is being.

Dongho gives him the best glare he could make at eight in the morning before sighing out a soft “I guess we'll have to head back home empty handed again.”

✿

After the third time he caught Dongho trying his best not to doze off, Minhyun decided to let him get some sleep.  
  
“Are you tired?”  
  
“What? Not at all! I'm fine,” Dongho replies but the yawn that escapes his mouth proves otherwise.  
  
“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”  
  
Dongho wants to protest but his body really needed the rest so he complies, switching seats with Minhyun after pulling over at the side of the road.

Awhile turns out to be the rest of the way home. Minhyun felt a breath caught in his throat as he admired the sleeping boy's face next to him. He looked calm, lips turning up into a small smile. He must be having a good dream. Minhyun knows he needs to wake him up so that he could sleep on a proper bed and not get a crick in his neck but he wants to treasure this moment for a bit more.  
  
“Just five more minutes,” he promises to no one in particular.

✿

Minhyun was in an exceptionally good mood throughout the day.


	2. Day 2 (JRen)

**“It reminded me of you.”**  

* * *

There's so many things in this world that resemble so many people. To Jonghyun, Minki definitely does resemble a rabbit.

Those big round eyes, that cute button nose, it drives him crazy how securely Minki has him wrapped around his fingers.

And don't even get him started on those plush, heart-shaped lips. Really, Jonghyun's smitten and he knows it.

What exactly prompted this you wonder? Well, they are on their date and Jonghyun had stopped when he spotted the cutest, white baby bunny through the pet store window.

“What are you looking at?” Minki asks, he follows Jonghyun's line of sight before settling his eyes on the bunny as well.

“It reminded me of you.” Jonghyun replies.

“Hmmm, how?”

Jonghyun gives him the widest grin. “Not telling,” is all he says before walking away.

Minki stood there for a few seconds, confused. When he noticed that Jonghyun is not turning back he snapped out of his thoughts to run up and catch up with him.

“Tell me,” Minki whines, making his eyes as round as possible as a sign of pleading.

“Never,” Jonghyun giggles when Minki pouts, upset that he didn't get his answer.

Their hands however slot perfectly into each other as they continue walking.


	3. Day 3 (OT5)

**“No, no, it's my treat.”**

* * *

Jonghyun is craving some meat. Expensive meat. Hanwoo. But no one really seems to look like they want to go out today.  
  
Not that it is a problem to Jonghyun though. Just a couple of ‘aings~’ here and puppy eyes there and soon enough the other four have reluctantly dressed up and prepared to follow wherever Jonghyun wants them to.

✿

The table is filled with laughter as they talk about funny incidents that had happened in the past. It's been a while since they've been carefree like this.  
  
When Aaron got up to go pay for the meal Jonghyun instantly caught him by the wrist and pulls him to sit back down.  
  
“No, no, it's my treat.” He firmly says.  
  
“And why is our resident stingy leader suddenly being so generous?” Minhyun quickly dodges Jonghyun's hand that had swung to hit him. More laughters are heard.  
  
“This is the treatment I get for being nice? Thanks guys, glad to know you all love me so much,” Jonghyun pouts though everyone knows he's not actually upset.  
  
The other four playfully apologise. Well, it's better than nothing. Jonghyun smiles.  
  
“I just wanted to treat you guys as thanks. For everything.” The other fours' gaze instantly soften when they look back at their leader.

✿

That night they all decided to cuddle together in the living room.


	4. Day 4 (JRon)

**“Come here. Let me fix it.”**

* * *

To be absolutely honest, he looks like shit. His hair is messed up, his eyes are puffy and red. Yet for some reason Aaron can't help but think he looks so perfect right now.  
  
Jonghyun plops down onto the sofa next to him, eyes looking everywhere else but Aaron's own.  
  
“You guys broke up?” The words made Jonghyun flinch before slowly nodding.  
  
Jonghyun ruffles his own hair for the umpteenth time, not caring how messy it was anymore.  
  
“Am I a bad person?” The words were merely above a whisper.   
  
“You're the nicest person I know. It's their loss.” Aaron reassures him. Jonghyun gives a small hum in reply. Aaron really wants to kiss him right now but he knows not to.  
  
“Your hair,” Aaron beckons Jonghyun to lay his head on his lap. “Come here. Let me fix it.”  
  
Jonghyun does as told, letting out a small sigh of content when he feels Aaron's fingers run through his hair.

✿

Somewhere along the way, things just fell into place. Aaron had finally picked up enough courage to confess and Jonghyun happily reciprocated.

Aaron looks endearingly at the tuff of hair that had decided to stick out of place. “Your hair,” Jonghyun turns to look at him.

“Come here. Let me fix it.”

Jonghyun lets out a small giggle. “That's the same thing you said when I broke my heart a year ago.” Jonghyun brings his face closer to Aaron's, stopping when their noses touch.

“Looks like my hair wasn't the only thing you fixed.”


	5. Day 5 (MinRen)

**“I'll walk you home.”**

* * *

His husband had left for Seoul, searching for a job so they could live comfortably together. Everyday he waits at the entrance of the village for his husband to return. He stores every little event that happens so he could tell them to his husband once he returns.  
  
A newcomer had moved into the village. An old man, white hair and wrinkles in too many places to count. He would greet and have small talk with the waiting man everyday.  
  
“The weather is getting cold, you should go inside.” The old man suggested.  
  
“It's okay sir, I want to be able to greet my husband when he comes back.” Minki replies.  
  
His eyes wandered over the old man's shoulders hoping to see a glimpse of his husband returning.  
  
“Your husband has always been here.” Minki's eyes widen and quickly refocuses on the old man.  
  
“My love, do you not remember me?”  
  
Suddenly everything changed. Minki looks at the mirror and the reflection is no longer of a young man. Those once clear eyes are now cloudy, flawless smooth skin now wrinkled and saggy.  
  
And then he sees nothing but darkness.

✿

**Dementia**  
A chronic or persistent disorder of the mental processes caused by brain disease or injury and marked by memory disorders, personality changes, and impaired reasoning.  
  
Symptoms of dementia can vary greatly, at least two of the following core mental functions must be significantly impaired to be considered dementia:  
  
• Memory  
• Communication and language  
• Ability to focus and pay attention  
• Reasoning and judgment  
• Visual perception

✿

Minki doesn't remember. He never does.  
  
Minhyun finds him at the entrance of the hospital building today too.  
  
“Still waiting?” Minki nods.  
  
“The snow has fallen and you'll catch a cold with clothes like that.”  
  
Silence. Minki only looks at him with a sheepish grin and Minhyun sighs. “Come,” Minhyun pushes him gently into the building, towards their ward room.  
  
“I'll walk you home.”


	6. Day 6 (2Hyun)

**“Have a good day at work.”**

* * *

“Have a good day at work.”

With that, Jonghyun softly places a kiss on Minhyun's cheek before the latter went to work. Minhyun feels like nothing can bring his day down.

Or so he thought.  
  
He bumps into a stranger whose coffee spilled all over his suit, the subway train got delayed which made him late for work, the intern that he's coaching made several mistakes that Minhyun had to apologise for. Overall nothing was good at all.  
  
Yet when Jonghyun greets him at the door with that dopey smile of his he feels like the day wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Day 7 (ARen)

**“I dreamt about you last night.”**

* * *

Aaron had just stepped out of the shower when his phone rang. He knew who it was without even looking at the caller ID. That ringtone is set for Minki only.  
  
“What's up? You're up early today.”  
  
The one on the other end scoffs. “Our honeymoon phase is over I see.” Aaron doesn't need to see it to know his lover is pouting. He laughs at that.  
  
“Good morning honey, sweetheart, love of my life. Why are you calling at six in the morning?”  
  
“First of all, gross. Secondly, I called because our daughter wants to talk to you.” Aaron hears the phone getting passed over. His smile grows bigger when he hears her voice.  
  
“Daddy!” Luna exclaims excitedly.  
  
“Hey there princess. Why did you wanted to call me princess?”  
  
“Daddy, I dreamt about you last night. We had a picnic under this big tree. Dad was there too! We played so much it was so fun!” Aaron hears her giggles on the other end. Luna speaks again before he could.  
  
“I missed you. When are you coming home?” Her tone is now sombre, void of cheeriness from seconds ago. He felt a painful stab in his heart.  
  
“Soon princess. Daddy's almost done with work. Let's go make that dream come true when I come back okay?”  
  
“Okay!” Her tone brightens up. Aaron hears the phone getting passed back.  
  
“Make sure to eat breakfast before work today,” Minki's tone is soft and laced with concern. He knows that Aaron would sometimes get too absorbed with work and skip his meals.  
  
“Yeah. I'll go and get ready now. Love you.”  
  
“Me too.” Minki hangs up.  
  
There's five months left before he's reunited with his family again.


	8. Day 8 (JRon)

**“Take my seat.”**

* * *

Aaron is late for his 8AM lecture. He knew he shouldn't have gone to that party last night. He ignores the throbbing headache from his hangover and gets dressed in record time.  
  
He was already sprinting through the college courtyard when he realises he forgot his glasses. Aaron internally curses at himself but he didn't have the time to return to his dorm and get it so he pushes through.

✿

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that the professor hasn't turned up but the happiness doesn't last long. The lecture hall has been filled up and the only seats empty were the ones in the back row.

_Great, I definitely won't be able to see anything from there._  
  
He lets out another sigh, guess he'll just have to ask someone here for their notes after the lecture. Right as he was about to walk up the row of stairs towards the back seats he feels a light poke to his left arm. He turns his head and was greeted with a guy smiling at him. His brain supplies him with a name.

_Kim Jonghyun._  
  
They're acquaintances, only ever exchanging smiles and short 'hello's. Aaron bows his head slightly in lieu of a greeting and flashes him a smile.  
  
“What's up?”  
  
Jonghyun picks at the end of his sleeves, a habit he picked up when nervous. “Will you able to see sitting back there?”  
  
Aaron blinks a few times, processing the question. When he does he gives Jonghyun a sheepish grin. “Honestly, no but it's my fault for coming late. I'll just ask whoever for their notes later.”  
  
Jonghyun cleans up the desk. “Take my seat.” He stands up and gestures towards the now empty seat. Aaron shakes his head.  
  
“You don't have to.”  
  
“I insist.” Jonghyun's tone is firm which compels Aaron to comply. He gives Jonghyun a grateful smile. “Thanks, I owe you one.”  
  
Jonghyun waves it off and walks towards the back seat rows.  
  
It's only when he takes a seat that he realises the question he should've asked.

_How did he know I have nearsightedness?_


	9. Day 9 (BaekMin)

**“I saved a piece for you.”**

* * *

Cake. Their fans had organised a support event and sent them a beautifully decorated cheesecake for their debut anniversary.

Dongho shakes his head and suppresses the temptation. He needs to be on a diet. Sighing, he refuses the slice that was offered to him and heads to the gym.

✿

When he arrives back home he wasn't expecting to be pulled into the kitchen. Minhyun looks at him with a worried gaze. “Why didn't you eat the cake?”

“I didn't want any. Besides I'm on a diet right now.”

“You're lying.”

“No I'm not.”

They stared at each other in silence which made Dongho uncomfortable. Minhyun gives him a triumphant smile when Dongho breaks the eye contact first. He then proceeds to take something out of the fridge and show it to Dongho.

“I saved a piece for you.”

And this is why he falls even deeper for Hwang Minhyun.


	10. Day 10 (JBaek)

**“I'm sorry for your loss.”**

* * *

“Got room for player two?”

Jonghyun turns to look at the source of the voice. Dongho stares blankly at the now paused game on the screen before looking at Jonghyun. Jonghyun notices how stressed his friend looks. He merely plugs in another controller into the game system and hands it to Dongho.

✿

Jonghyun stares in disbelief at his character lying dead on the ground. Dongho makes a fist pump before turning to Jonghyun with the widest smile on his face.

“I'm sorry for your loss.”

He was clearly teasing Jonghyun. “You didn't even know which button to press!” Jonghyun huffs out, still sulky at the turn of events. Dongho laughs at that.

“Looks like I just have a talent for it,” there's a lilt to his voice.

“Rematch.”

“You're on.”


	11. Day 11 (MinRen)

**“You can have half.”**

* * *

Minhyun looks at the piano fondly. His mother used to play to him, any song that he desires. He holds back the tears that try to slip out. She's gone now. There was nothing anyone can do about it.

It's playtime. Minhyun watches as all the other kids play with each other and the toys the orphanage has to offer. One kid caught his eye. Big round eyes and chubby cheeks. He walked across the room and sat on the piano stool.

Minhyun listens as the boy plays some nursery rhymes. He walks towards the boy and sits down on the stool. The boy stops playing and looks at him.

“I wanna play too.”

“Go play somewhere else.” The boy turns his head back towards the piano keys, ready to play another song.

“But I wanna play the piano too!” Minhyun whines and he was probably being loud because soon enough one of the caretakers walks towards them.

“What's wrong?” Her tone was soft.

“He wouldn't share the piano with me.” Minhyun points an accusatory finger at the boy. The caretaker's gaze is now on him.

“Minki-ya be nice and play the piano together with Minhyun-nie okay?” The boy, who Minhyun nows know the name of nods, mumbling out an apology. The caretaker gives Minki a smile and a pat on the head before walking away.

“You can have half. I'm the right side, you're the left.”

Minhyun smiles and nods. They play the piano together 'til playtime was over. Minki made Minhyun promise to play the piano together again tomorrow. And the next day, and the day after that until it just becomes routine.

And when they both got adopted by different families they make a promise to find each other again in the future.


	12. Day 12 (ARen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update : Because I was travelling all day yesterday and was too tired to write the story ^^;

**“Take my jacket, it's cold outside.”**

* * *

“Well it was fun cuddling and watching movies and all that but I have to go now.”  
  
Minki gets up from the sofa and wipes his clothes to get rid of all the crumbs that had accumulated. Aaron whines from where he's seated, clearly not agreeing with Minki's decision.  
  
Minki giggles at that. “Don't whine you big baby. I have work early tomorrow.” Aaron follows him to the door like a puppy following its owner.  
  
“Take my jacket, it's cold outside.”  
  
“I brought my own dummy.” Aaron pouts.  
  
“Just let me be sweet for once,” Aaron grumbles out. A smirk appears on Minki's face.   
  
“Dress me up then.”  
  
Aaron does as told, zipping the jacket up to Minki's neck. “You're so needy. Why did I fall in love with you again?”  
  
“Too late to question that. You're stuck with me forever now.”  
  
Minki gives him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
“See you tomorrow.”


	13. Day 13 (OT5)

**“Sorry I'm late.”**

* * *

Their dance teacher gave them a fifteen minute break. The four of them sat in a circle together and were chatting together when the creak of the door opening caught their attention.  
  
Jonghyun walks into the room, mask on dressed in an oversized sweater with training pants.  
  
“Sorry I'm late.” The other fours' eyes widen in surprise.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Minhyun finally speaks up after a few beats of silence.  
  
“Practice.” He lets out a short coughing fit. The others look at each other in worry.  
  
“Jonghyun you're sick.” Minki says, matter of factly.  
  
“It's just a slight temperature. I'll be okay while practicing.”  
  
Aaron walks towards him. He places his hand on Jonghyun's forehead to feel his temperature. No, it's definitely not a slight temperature.  
  
“Let's go home and rest. I'll make you chicken soup.” Aaron turns towards the other three.  
  
“Minki tell the teacher we're gonna go home early today. Dongho and Minhyun, you two go to the nearest supermarket and get the ingredients needed for chicken soup. I'll get Jonghyun back in bed.”  
  
Jonghyun lets out a whine of protest but it's clear the other four won't change their mind.  
  
“Come on now, your health is more important,” and with that Jonghyun relents and lets the others take care of him for the whole day.


	14. Day 14 (JRon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I needed that JRon fix  
> They're sometimes so dead I need something to keep me afloat

**“Can I have this dance?”**

* * *

Jonghyun huffs at the sight before him. He's slowly regretting letting Minki talk him into this. Not only that, Minki is now nowhere to be found leaving Jonghyun sulking all by himself at the snack table.  
  
Senior year prom. Well Jonghyun admits that the prom organising committee did a good job at setting up this whole thing. What he does not get is why they decided to go with a masquerade themed prom.  
  
The mask that covers half his face and the suit Minki made him wear feels stuffy. He doesn't even care if Minki nags his ear out tomorrow he just wants to go home and rest.  
  
While heading towards the doors however, he was stopped by someone standing in front of him. He was about to tell the guy off for obstructing his way but the sight before him caught him breathless.  
  
The guy was dressed in a suit almost similar to him, though he notes it looks fancier, if that made sense. The gold lines and specks that styles his black mask makes him even more regal.  
  
Silent stares. If not for the people passing by Jonghyun would've thought time had stopped. Jonghyun clears his throat and that seemed to snap the guy out of whatever daze he was in.  
  
At that moment the song changes to a slower tempo. The guy eyes the DJ and smirks before focusing back on Jonghyun.  
  
“Can I have this dance?”  
  
Jonghyun doesn't know what compels him to envelop the guy's outstretched hand with his but he finds that it wasn't a decision he regrets.  
  
This was definitely a night to remember, well other than the self deprecation of forgetting to ask for the guy's identity.

✿

“You owe me big time Aaron Kwak.” Minki smirks at the man before him. Aaron lets out a fake exasperated groan.  
  
“Go easy on me.”  
  
“No way! Did you know how hard it was to convince Jonghyun to go? I'm lucky I still have hair left after that whole ordeal.”  
  
Aaron chuckles at the animated way Minki retold his story of convincing Jonghyun.  
  
“Oh almost forgot, it seems like you left quite an impression on him. He kept asking me if I knew who his masked prince was.”  
  
“And did you tell him?”  
  
“Not yet,” Aaron looks at him, confused evident on his face.  
  
“He gave me a pretty sweet deal if I "find" out who it is but well, do you want me to?”  
  
Aaron contemplates at the question. Minki sighs. “Come on, from the way he explained you I'm pretty sure he's already smitten. You've come this far, why stop now?”  
  
Aaron recalls the dance, how perfect everything was at that moment and thinks that he doesn't want it to stop either.  
  
“Fine,” His eyes now lights with newly lit determination. “Let him know it was me.”  
  
The twists of fate turns once again and Minki silently hopes it all goes well with those two.


	15. Day 15 (BaekRen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update : Travelling is tiring. Travelling + falling ill is even more tiring. Sorry >^<

**“I made your favorite”**

* * *

Minki winces as he hears the door keypad buttons being pressed harshly. Dongho walks into the house, mumbling an ‘I'm home’ before facing Minki.  
  
Minki gives him a sympathetic smile. “Rough day at work?” Dongho snorts at the question. “Very. Everything was just wrong today.”  
  
Dongho notices the smell that wafts through their apartment. “What did you do?” He asks, a perplexed expression evident. The sympathetic smile turns to a smug grin.  
  
“I cooked.”  
  
The way Dongho's eyes widen would've been funny if it didn't also offend him a little. “Which part of the kitchen did you burn?”  
  
Minki pouts. “None,” he states as a matter of factly. “Glad to know you have so much faith in me,” he sticks out his tongue at that and Dongho finds it endearing.  
  
He scratches the back of his neck and gives Minki a dopey smile, the one he knew is the other's weakness. “I was just surprised that you would even step into the kitchen.”  
  
He avoids the the hand that swings to hit his shoulder. “I had Aaron-hyung watch over me while I cooked and he tasted some before I kicked him out.”  
  
“Did he say it was good?”  
  
“He said it was decent for my first time cooking it.”  
  
“And what exactly did you cook?”  
  
A sly smile forms on Minki's face. “I made your favorite.” Dongho looks at him amused.  
  
“And that being?”  
  
“Japchae.”  
  
“That's  _your_ favorite!” Minki giggles at the response. “I've been trying to learn how to cook. Also, I was craving for them.”  
  
Minki pushes Dongho towards the dining area. “Besides, you said you like them too.”

✿

Dongho reluctantly admits that it was good but the way Minki beams at him makes him think that a cooking Minki isn't such a bad idea after all.


	16. Day 16 (2Hyun)

**“It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.”**

* * *

It feels weird. Jonghyun is preparing for bed and the quietness of the dorm unsettles him. For a year and a half he doesn't have to yell at a certain someone to shut up before he heads to bed. A routine that he has grown accustomed and attached to.  
  
He rests his head on the pillow and waits for sleep to overtake him. Except it doesn't. No matter how much he twists and turns he just can't fall asleep. He sighs.  
  
His phone rings which elicits a groan from him. His mood however brightens up when he sees the caller ID.  
  
“Hey,” and just with that alone Jonghyun feels warmth wash over him. He hums in reply.  
  
“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Minhyun's voice is low and soft, probably so that he doesn't wake up the others in his temporary dorm.  
  
Jonghyun shakes his head but then realises that the other can't see him right now.  
  
“It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.”  
  
He hears Minhyun shifting on the other end. “I miss you,” Jonghyun smiles at that.  
  
“Miss you too.”  
  
“They'll take away our phones tomorrow.”  
  
Jonghyun hums again. The rest of the conversation were small chatters, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.  
  
And when Jonghyun finally feels drowsy with sleep he tells Minhyun to shut up before hanging up.  
  
Now his routine is complete.


	17. Day 17 (BaekRon)

**“Watch your step.”**

* * *

“Watch your step.”

It's been three months since he started physiotherapy after the accident. He was definitely progressing but Dongho still remembers how much he struggled to even stand up during the first month. Aaron brushes him off.  
  
“I'm fine.”  
  
It was a miracle, they said. The doctors actually doubted that he would be able to walk again but he proved them wrong. Dongho smiles at that. Aaron had always been full of determination.  
  
He follows closely behind, the doctors told him to not help unless absolutely needed. Said it was good exercise to get him back to normal faster.  
  
“Don't you get tired of watching over me everyday?”  
  
“Never.”


	18. Day 18 (JRen)

**“Here,** **drink** **this.** **You'll** **feel** **better.”**  
_Companion piece to Day 13_

* * *

It's the second day since Jonghyun fell sick. After getting scolded for their rash decision of ending practice early yesterday the four came up with a new plan. Only one person will stay to take care of their leader while the others go practice.  
  
How do they decide who gets that task? A game of ‘rock, paper, scissors’ of course!  
  
Minki emerged as the winner, which made the other three worry but of course they shouldn't underestimate Minki's caretaking capabilities, right?  
  
Aaron made some stew and rice for both of them and told him to reheat it in the microwave when they want to eat it. The kitchen is definitely a place you should never trust Minki with. Well, it's completely fine if he's not cooking though.

✿

Come lunchtime Minki did exactly as Aaron had instructed. After setting everything on the bed tray he heads to Jonghyun's room.  
  
He knocks softly on the wooden door of Jonghyun's room. He hears Jonghyun croak out a ‘come in,’ and so he does. As per routine, Minki checks on Jonghyun's temperature.  
  
“You're still hot but it's better than yesterday.”  
  
Minki helps Jonghyun to sit up, unfolds the legs of the bed tray before placing it over Jonghyun's legs.  
  
Jonghyun takes turn to look warily at the food and at Minki and Minki instantly picks up what's running through his mind.  
  
“Aaron-hyung cooked it so no, it's not poisonous.”  
  
Jonghyun's mouth forms an ‘o’ and he begins eating his meal. When Jonghyun is done with his meal and asks for water Minki remembers an important thing he had forgotten to do and scrambles to the fridge.  
  
He takes out a special juice, he never lets the others touch it but their leader definitely needs it more than he does at the moment. He heads back to the now confused Jonghyun and gives him the juice.  
  
“Here, drink this. You'll feel better.”  
  
Jonghyun inspects the liquid. “What is it?”  
  
“Onion juice.”  
  
Jonghyun inspects the liquid once more before finally taking a sip. Minki watches in amusement at how scrunched up Jonghyun's face becomes.  
  
“It tastes terrible!”  
  
“Sucks for you. Drink up, it's good for your health and immunity.”  
  
Ten minutes of Minki's cheering and tiny sips later, he finally finishes the drink.  
  
“This better work.” Jonghyun grumbles out.  
  
It did. By nightfall Jonghyun's temperature considerately dropped and he groans when he sees the smug smirk on Minki's face.


	19. Day 19 (MinRen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Spellbound is this korean horror comedy movie I watched a few weeks back and absolutely love. Also explains the scaredy-cat Minki mode.

**“Can I hold your hand?”**

* * *

Saturday is movie nights. A schedule that they've established when they first did it five months ago. It became their way to relieve themselves of any stress they endured throughout the week. Tonight they settled on ‘Spellbound’.  
  
Unfortunately they didn't get to finish the movie. Halfway through the movie, the electricity suddenly went out. Minhyun groaned out and fishes out for his phone in the dark.  
  
He feels his breath get caught in his throat when he sees the way the dim phone light plays with his lover's face. It makes his features soft, endearing. Snapping out of his short daze he makes a move to stand up.  
  
“I'll go check the fuse box.”  
  
Minki immediately shakes his head, eyes pleading for Minhyun to not leave him.  
  
“Stay please. I'm scared.”  
  
So he does. He hums to ease his lover from his fear. After a few minutes Minki finally speaks up again.  
  
“Can I hold your hand?”  
  
Minhyun felt like he would burst then and there because of how cute the request is. He answers by linking their hands together, noting how his lover is trembling.  
  
“It's okay Minki, there's no ghosts here.”  
  
The rest of the night was him calming down his boyfriend and falling asleep together on the couch because he was too scared to move to the bedroom.  
  
They woke up with cricks in their necks but they didn't mind. Well, Minki did mind but he didn't say it out loud to avoid Minhyun's nagging and ‘I told you so’.


	20. Day 20 (MinRon)

**“You can borrow mine.”**

* * *

The first time it happens was a month after they started living in the dorm together. Minhyun noticed Aaron looking rather frazzled so being the nice person that he is he decided to hear out his hyung's problems.  
  
“Aaron-hyung, are you okay?”  
  
Aaron snaps out of his troubled daze and asks the younger to repeat his question. He's still not fluent in the language. When he finally understood the question he pondered for a second, probably thinking of the words to say.  
  
“Hmmm out of clothes. Haven't done laundry,” he replies, simple and straight to the point.  
  
Minhyun giggles at that. He finds it funny how such a simple problem can cause his hyung to look so distraught.  
  
“You can borrow mine.”  
  
The way the older's eyes lights up at the offer makes him laugh even harder. He wonders if the man standing in front of him right now really is older than him.  
  
Minhyun heads to his wardrobe and took out a simple white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before returning and giving it to the older.  
  
“Hurry up, we need to head for practice in half an hour.”  
  
The older nods spewing out his thanks before quickly getting ready.

✿

Nine years later and Aaron still frequently asks to borrow his clothes. Not that he minds. Sharing is caring right?


End file.
